All Our Friends See
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: They each thought something different of Tony and Ziva, saw them in different lights, and in different situations. Tiva through the eyes of their co-workers, friends, and not so friends. One Shot collection.
1. Could Be Better Than Gibbs?

**So, as I am enjoying writing one shot collections greatly, I have a new one for you. M E Wofford suggested this to me, and I wrote this first chapter about a week ago. But, since a lot was happening and I had no time, I didn't post it until now. :) I like this collection idea, and the whole idea I have.**

**Each chapter will probably be short, depending on the depth of each character I do, and will contain Tony and Ziva through their friends eyes. Maybe even not so friends hee hee. But, no matter, this will be multi-chaptered and contain Tiva. It kind of goes with my other one shot collections, but they don't fit together at all. They are all just fluffy Tiva ness. :D**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, you nor I don't own. Just to let you know, some of this series willl be my own speculation that fills in the empty spots of the series.**

* * *

_Abby's POV_

I didn't like Ziva in the beginning. I know now that it was stupid of me to be so mean to her, because she isn't as bad as I thought her to be. In fact, she isn't bad at all. I was just too stubborn and stupid to let myself get close to her. But after Gibbs retired, we got closer. We talked more, and I realized she had a softer side to her. Sometimes, we would sit in my lab and talk for hours. I found out a lot about her, like she enjoyed long baths, she secretly watched Greys Anatomy, and she wore a shirt Tony gave her to bed. The last part she swore me to secrecy on, and I could have sworn she was blushing the whole time. I felt proud of myself for getting her to blush.

I _know_ I was one of the only people to know they had a weekly movie night. She seemed happy they were spending time together, even if she didn't tell me or… refused to let on. Nevertheless, she did, no matter how badly she tried to hide it. And I knew Tony enjoyed them too.

I think I was the first one to realize they were closer than we thought, than we saw.

I understood what she was feeling when the movie nights stopped. She told me, and the look on her face was one of sadness. I told her she could always come to my house, and we could watch movies and do our nails. She didn't take me up on the offer for a while, but as Tony got closer to Jeanne and farther from Ziva, we started our own movie night. I knew I couldn't live up to Tony's personality, and I couldn't be Tony that is for sure, but I could try to be there for Ziva. And I knew I was when she fell asleep with her head in my lap. Or when we would stay up all night and just talk.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when she told me Tony had shown up at her apartment with a movie and pizza after the whole ordeal. I think it was just what they both needed too. They needed to regroup and work together. Especially after the whole 'Tony-is-dead-thing'. I told her she didn't need to mind, that I could always call McGee and we could have our own movie night. They both seemed happy after that. Personally, I think they started secretly dating then, but McGee informed me they couldn't be.

"They should be." I muttered, and he laughed.

As they started to push each other away after being split up by Vance, and the stuff with Lee happened, I prayed they would work things out. Not just for my own "want them together" reasons, but because I wanted them happy, and together they were happier. When they were getting along, and their days were spent goofing off and playing jokes on McGee, the whole team was happier. They were in harmony. When Tony and Ziva were fighting, everyone else was on edge. And I don't blame them. Say the wrong thing, and you either get ninja kicked or slapped in the face with an insult.

Neither sounded pleasurable.

I've heard people say that real love isn't easy, and you are going to be tested. If it is easy, it's not real. In Tony and Ziva's case, they were like government lab rats. Being tested at every turn and as soon as happiness came it was taken away.

I guess that is why they are so special. Nothing has been easy in their lives, and now they have each other. They know how to deal with the world when they have each other. When they can stand flat on the ground and lean on each other, they are fine.

Some people are better apart, but together they are better than Gibbs.

Well, they think they are.

No one is better than Gibbs.

* * *

**So, I liked this first chapter. I think it was pretty Abby-ish. :D**

**I'm watching the Ten New SpongeBob's(I know, totally childish) right now, and typing Forever Tomorrow I think....**

**Leave Me Reviews Please;)**


	2. Started with an I and ended with a You

**So, I realized after the first chapter that a lot of people have done this before. But, they most likely haven't done what I'm doing. You'll get it in the last chapter. :)**

**Anyway, I already said that most of this will be speculation on my part as to the stuff we didn't see. I think we didn't see a lot of what happened between Tony and Ziva. There are a lot of stuff left unsaid and up to interpertuation. This chapter happens to be my own interpertuation of what might of happened after Judgement Day, when Vance had to be stupid and split them up, and some months after Aliyah.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, you nor I don't own. Anything you don't recognize, I kind of do own because it's my own speculation. :)**

* * *

_  
McGee's POV  
_

She told me.

Not a day after, not a week after, not even a month after. No, she told me one year and six months after. After one year and six months filled with the most tension of my entire life, she told me. For some odd reason, I wish she had told me sooner. I really do, because then I would have understood a lot of what was going on during that year and six months. Well, part of the six months, no one knew what was happening, but it would have been nice.

After that ill-fated trip to Israel, in which she didn't come back, and the three months when all Tony could do was brood, I wish she had told me. Because then I could have had something to hold on to, some kind of hope that maybe, just _maybe_, things would be alright.

It wasn't easy for her to say though. After being tortured and in a comma for a month, she was healing nicely. She was something of a ghost of her former self. It frustrated Tony that she wasn't able to fight or throw a knife anymore, and the look on his face when he saw that they had cut off almost all of hair was kind of depressing. It took all of a month for them to get back on something of a track, and then another month until they got to the point where they could touch. I felt like I was watching to teenagers in one of the movies Tony mentioned.

So, imagine my surprises when I found them laying on Abby's futon, Tony asleep and Ziva wide awake. Tony was laying on his back, his arms securing Ziva to his side. They hadn't been that close in what, a year? More? And then, to top off my confusion, Ziva was crying. I sat down on the ground behind her, and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, I decided to just ask.

"Ziva, why are you crying?" I asked, and she sniffed loudly. She turned her head so she could see me, and then she looked back across Tony's chest.

"I am fine." She stated, but her voice cracked and I put my hand on her shoulder. She was shaking slightly, and in his sleep, Tony started to rub her back. I watched in amazement as she calmed down.

"Ziva." I said, and she shook her head. She was biting her bottom lip, and I could tell she was holding something back. She moved her arms around Tony, her hand resting limp on his chest. I was still trying to get over the fact that they were that close.

"I went to his apartment the night after Jenny's funeral." She started. She shut here eyes for a moment before talking.

"He was completely clammed."

"Slammed." I corrected automatically, and she smiled.

"Completely slammed, yes." She smiled, tracing her finger in circles over his chest. "I told him he needed to go to bed, but he refused. I ended up with his head in my lap and a bowl in front of us so he could throw up. When he finally gave in, I hauled him to his bed. As I was about to leave he grabs my hand and asks me to stay. I told him I had to leave, and he sighed. He pulled me down onto the bed next to him and almost crushed me in a hug." She sniffed loudly, and I noticed even more tears were running down her cheeks. I reached up and brushed them away.

"He told me he loved me." She said, and I froze. I watched as she let more tears fall down her face, and I reached over and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"That is bad… why?" I asked, and she choked on a sob. "You know what, forget I said that." I covered, and she shook her head.

"It is okay McGee. It's just," she paused, "He did not remember when he woke up."

"You stayed there all night?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I could not leave him like that." Her voice sounded regretful. She moved in Tony's arms, and his grip on her tightened. She didn't flinch, nor did she make a move to get out of his arms. I could only wonder why, but didn't bother to ask. From all I had gathered, I would expect her to stab him with a knife she had concealed god knows where. But she didn't, so I waited. I knew something else was coming. It took three minutes, but she spoke.

"You are confused." She stated, and I laughed. She laughed as well, and I felt the dreary mood lift somewhat.

"Only slightly." I said, and she tilted her head. "How did you end up like…" I trailed off, and gestured to their position. She smiled, moving her hand off Tony's chest and to my face.

"You'll know someday." She said, before snuggling into Tony's side and shutting her eyes. I sat there for a minute, still completely confused. When Ziva started to snore quietly, I stood up and went to leave the lab.

"Ziva, shh."

I turned in time to see Tony cover Ziva's mouth with his hand, and the snoring quieted slightly. I saw Tony smile, his face soft in a way I'd never seen. He took his hand off her mouth and moved it back around her waist. He turned so he was on his side, and Ziva buried her face in his shirt. He whispered something in her ear, and I swore it was something starting with an 'I' and ending with a 'you'.

--

Yeah, she told me. One year, six months after the fact she told me. It actually worked out alright that she told me that late. Otherwise, I most likely would have found out in a late night phone call, one that had me sitting up in bed and asking "Really Ziva?" Because, it was always Ziva who called. She always told me what had happened between them. Her voice was always guarded, but if you really listened, you could hear the happiness and excitement. I knew she was happy with him, and he was a better person because of her.

It sounded all cliché, completely and absolutely cliché. No matter how true.

Because what Tony said started with an 'I', and ended with a 'love you'.

* * *

_I adore my little McGee. :) Heehee._

_Reviews please? I need some inspiration to work on Forever Tomorrow :(_


	3. More in the dark than need be

**Ha, so kind of a wait for this chapter my friends, but I assure you that I have not forgotten about you readers. Sorry, stuck in Ducky's state of mind. This chapter was particulary difficult to write, as I had to write it like Ducky speaks. It's not hard to do if you aren't me, if that made any sense. I just... have a short attention span. :) Anyway, my best friend is here at the moment, and all of my creativity is being used for that's what she said jokes and making dinner for six people. :D I am trying to update stuff today, since I have free time.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, the wonders of theee, I have bought so much you see, with iTunes gift cards I were given, I believe it be a sin.**

* * *

_Ducky's POV_

Anthony was always a blind boy. Not literally, of course, but more in the sense that he never saw something until it was gone. Something, someone; it varied upon the situation. However, that was not the least of his problems. He just never seemed to get what people around him were saying/hinting at until it was far too late, and the subject had been forgotten. Or, at least I thought so.

There was a lot I happened to _not_ see. Mind you, my old age is catching up on me, but I'm not that blind yet. I have never been one to miss the obvious, especially with my job. I had to see everything, lay it out in front of me, and pick it apart until I found the source of the problem(or just the solution to it).

Ziva somehow always ended up in autopsy. Sometimes to just think, others when she needed someone to talk to. I didn't mind, as no one ever told me anything. Unless I was the first to know, I happened to be in the dark the most. Abigail always told me what was going on eventually. Nevertheless, there were things I knew about Ziva that I was positive no one knew. Not even Jethro. She was private or guarded; it all depended on how you looked at it. I think that fact about her bothered young Anthony the most. He seemed to be always pecking at her walls, trying to find something to crack them down with. He couldn't be bothered to hit the target dead on, he had to hit the outer most line. They were either arguing or flirting, and both had a different demeanor that affected everyone around them.

I noticed that when they were fighting, Timothy was in Abigail's lab more than usual. And Jethro didn't mention a word about it. He seemed to understand the need to be away from the sparring pair. Although, he seemed to fix make them fix the problem before it became bigger than need be. Or they fixed it on their own time. Either/or as Mr. Palmer tried to joke one day. On the other hand, when they were flirting everyone around them was either grossed out by the nature of their flirtatious manner, or they were happy the tense air had left in favor for a more laid back feeling. Timothy, I concluded, hated both situations. He was with them the most.

On one particular morning, I found the pair sitting in the dark of my autopsy room. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, one that even made me feel tense. As I hung up my coat, they jumped up off the floor (and way from each other) and apologized for startling me. When in fact, they hadn't startled me in the least. I was not even surprised to find them there. My surprise came later, when Abigail and Timothy came running (well, poor Timothy was being dragged by a running Abigail) to tell me that Anthony had proposed to Ziva. Apparently, I had walked in on them arguing over whether or not to tell everyone. Abigail ran around, as happy as she had been when Jethro came out of retirement. Mr. Palmer came in later, and was immediately attacked by squeals of joy and one long sentence. It took four minutes to explain it to the poor boy. I sat back and watched Abby rejoicing, her happiness enough for everyone.

Personally, I was a little peeved I was not told they were dating in the first place.

* * *

**Ah, well, I personally reallly liked typing this chapter. I have always had the feeling that Ducky is one of the last to know about.... well, everything. Either that, or he is the first to know. And, I have noticed, Ziva and he have always had a good relationship. She went to him a lot.... :)**

**Anyway, my internet is as slow as dial up right now because I downloaded the first episodes of Royal Pains, my new favorite show during the summer. :) See, i have summer shows and Fall shows. More fall shows than summer, but you know what i MEAN!**

**Lastly, before I go and this bold type becomes dead, review and help my reeling head.**


	4. A happy Tony was always a nice Tony

**Ha, so this chapter still has me in giggles. You'll see soon enough.**

**_READ: _I have so most likely horrible news for myself and anyone who reads my stuff. My internet totally crashed on me, and then when I got it working again, it started to go slower than dial-up. It took me about ten minutes to load the page to edit this chapter. I swear, I'm dying here. So, my mother is looking into DSL, because they just recently extended it out to where I live. See, I live where DSL used to never reach. AKA, the sticks. Not really the sticks, because this California, but a place where you get no cell reception and no DSL. Until now. :D**

**So, all updates will be slow due to that. I just had to write this because I got the idea while listening to Hold The Line by Toto. Favorite song of all time, I swear. And, besides, who doesn't need a good laugh right now? At least, I hope you laugh.... I can be totally NOT funny.**

**Disclaimer: I happen to be addicted to Journey, Cookie's & Cream Ice Cream, Orange Juice, TIVA and (apparently) Jibson fics(Even though I only watched one episode of Mentalist), and Rope N' Fly. Do I own any of these? No, so that just about says alot in a little....**

* * *

_Palmer's POV_

Ziva scares me. Well, you know. She's scary. Especially with a knife. That is scary. I really don't see how McGee doesn't just run from the room when she takes that thing out and sharpens it. I walked in to the bullpen one time, on my way to autopsy, and she was twirling it in between her hands.

Needless to say, I ran out of there ASAP.

However, she somehow ended up down in autopsy anyway. Her knife at her waist. Gosh, she scared me.

I really don't see how Tony could get that close, _and_ mess with her, without getting stabbed. I am waiting for the day when she whips out the knife and just stabs him in the stomach. Somehow, I let that slip out. Gibbs slapped me… nonetheless; there is a bet on it. And it keeps growing with every passing day that she doesn't just stab him blind. I think it's more of a "for fun" bet than a real, "I-am-going-to-hunt-you-down-for-your-money" bet. Although, McGee seems to be having a great deal of fun with the bet.

I figured it out though. I finally figured out why Tony is still alive. And why he keeps going back and bugging her. He _likes_ it. I mean, why else would he constantly bug her to no end until she pushes him up against the wall and threatens to castrate him? Well, there is the whole thing where she pushes him up against a wall… he could enjoy that. However, that doesn't happen all the time. Sometimes, she will fling something at him. I heard from Abby, who heard from McGee, that one time she got so angry with him; she threw an open stapler at him. It didn't hit him, but it got close apparently. Therefore, it's kind of a dangerous thing to bug Ziva. Hence why I never, ever, ever plan on doing so.

It all makes sense though. But then, figuring out why she doesn't stab him was another matter all on its own.

She could not have her knife on her while he is annoying her. But, after a while, that made no sense at all. Ziva _always_ has her knife at her waist. I've never seen her without. Well, besides when she first came and it was in her shoe. Only then have I seen her without it on her waist.

She could just tune him out. But, in all honesty, even Gibbs can't tune out Tony. You've got to have some pretty great concentration, and Gibbs has some of the best. That I've ever seen of course, but you know… heh. On the other hand, she could be wearing earplugs, effectively tuning him out. But… never mind that one doesn't even work.

I came to the conclusion that she likes it as well. Hence why over the years, her threats to cause him bodily harm have lessened, and the throwing of office supplies has become smiles and shakes of the head. For some odd reason, she seems to be enjoying it more now than ever. I guess Tony is like being dragged out of your apartment by your drunken friends to go panty raiding.

It takes a little warming up to, especially when you were asleep in your warm bed and footie pajamas.

No matter how much she scares me, though, I'll never forget what it was like to not have her around. Whether she was in Israel after Jenny's death, the whole Somalia thing, or the rare time she spent on vacation after she came back to work at NCIS; I'll never forget how quiet it was and how I'd sit in autopsy, waiting for Gibbs to come down with _something_ and just think about them. Wonder, were they talking despite the time and distance. Alternatively, was their talking ceased because of the distance, and that since he couldn't bug her in person, he just stopped completely? I'd never say it out loud for them to hear, because Tony is one of those people to gloat, but their manner and fighting and arguing is actually comforting. Well, the playful kind. The angry, angsty kind that came before that Israeli dude's death was just _awful_!

Worse was after she came back. After physical therapy, and working towards citizenship, the angst and tension in the air _sucked_. I swear, at any moment I was waiting for her to just kill him.

Moreover, during those rare vacations, the silence from her _and _Tony being gone was just deafening. I mean, it was like three years after she got back from Somalia, but when they went on their honeymoon, I was already so used to them being back and happy that it was just too quiet. And I knew everyone else felt the same way. It was just fantastic to have Ziva back, no matter how scary she was. And a happy Tony was always a nice Tony. I learned that the hard way, mind you. After being yelled at for an hour about spilling coffee (Gibbs), tea (Ziva's, even though she wouldn't acknowledge the rather kind gesture), and a Caf-Pow (Of course, Abby's), I just gave up on angry Tony. A happy Tony would have been like:

"Oh, look out there Palmer. Don't want to ruin your nice autopsy suit."

Or, something like that.

There was one Ziva that never scared me though. She couldn't reach me, her running wasn't allowed (I swear, Tony chained her to a chair), McGee had her knife hidden in a lock box in his locked desk drawer, and Gibbs didn't allow her to leave her desk.

No, a pregnant Ziva was a safe Ziva.

Besides flying office supplies. Oh, that was always fair game I guess.

* * *

**For this chapter, please, give me your favorite line. I wanna know what made you go, "AHAHAHAH" really hard. Or, what made you go "Awhh" really loud, loud enough that someone around you looked at the screen expecting a puppy or a couple kissing or a kitten or dead things(I don't judge).**

**I shall stop my rambaling now. I'm just kinda going stirr crazy. And I'm nervous. Dentists do that to me.**

**Reviews would make me calm down.... eventually. :)**


	5. The wedding was like Fight Club

**HEY! Two updates in the time of about twenty four hours. I'm feeling alright. :) Besides, my internet's slowness peaks at about ten o'clock, so I go lay down for about an hour until it is fast enough to update. Then I wizz back out to my desktop and update! Happily, this will all end in the next week when we get DSL!! Ah, happy happy happy Izzy, happy happy me! I am so happy, as you can see! O'lay! Heehee, anywho. ****Updates will probably be faster now, and hopefully I won't get distracted with anything. I don't have any random one-shots up my sleve at the moment (for NCIS that is) and I'm feeling pretty laid back. In a good mood. Happy happy- I'll stop.**

**Special shout out to:: Out In - The Rain (your review was the sweetest thing I've ever read!), Pyroangel32 (while reading your review, I couldn't stop giggling out of excitement), JollyRancher543321 (for introducing me to a great story of yours!), and DarkenedAngel0 (because your review was the first I read in the morning, and it made my day start off GREAT).**

**Discalimer: There is this really creepy doll thing, you know the one that has like three other dolls inside of it. Well, right now it is staring at me, daring me to do something I really don't feel like doing. It wants me to go to sleep. Sorry, to happy and hyper to do it now. Ranel U. Owle just updated City of Light. Check it out, great freaking story. One of my favorites at the moment. TOTALLY sweet. And Christopher Titus is talking about crazy people and ahhhh! Sorry for the length of this.**

* * *

_Vance's POV_

The amount of vacation time Team Gibbs had was astonishing. Looking through their personal files, it seemed none of them had taken a vacation since the day they arrived. Well, Tony had, but that was way before my time. And Jenny's. The amount of vacation time they all had combined was long enough to take up a year.

Lucky for them, as a lot of personal time was probably going to be requested in the next week… month… year.

Personally, I wasn't quite looking forward to the wedding. It wasn't going to be a huge ordeal, per say, but to the few people who knew about it and were going, it was a _huge _deal. Especially Abby, as every time I saw her, the words 'wedding' and 'honeymoon' here spewing out of her mouth at a rate I didn't quite catch.

It wasn't a bad thing that there was a wedding. In all honesty, no one was surprised. Well, Bob the mailroom guy was because he never went anywhere, but other than that, everyone knew it was going to happen. Sadly, all they knew was the pair was engaged. The wedding was like Fight Club.

The first rule of Fight Club was you don't talk about Fight Club.

The whole team, plus Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, was taking the day off. And the day before. In all honesty, I had to give them some time off. Otherwise, they would never make a dent in all of that accumulated time. And, heck, the whole bunch probably deserved a rather happy day together. Even after three years, which I knew was enough time to work everything out, they still deserved it.

Mostly DiNozzo and David, soon to be DiNozzo, though.

I knew as much as everyone else did about the wedding. I was invited to it along with, at most, ten others. Abby was going to be the one and only bridesmaid. And I knew; if Jenny were still alive she would be on that short list as well. To my amazement, McGee was going to be best man. Personally, I would have guessed Gibbs would have that honor, but after the ties between Ziva and her father were broken, I guess Gibbs counted to her as a father. Others on the guest list included Ducky, Palmer, Trent Kort (as he was the one to get Ziva out of Somalia), Mike Franks, McGee's sister Sarah, and Tobias Fornell. I guess being a good friend of Gibbs landed you on the list.

--

I found Tony and McGee sitting in the break room, chips and chocolate bars on the table. McGee nodded at me as I walked in, and Tony grunted.

"Hello sir." McGee said as I sat down, and I smiled.

"No need to call me Sir McGee." I said, taking a chip from the bag. He nodded, glaring at Tony as he took some of McGee's chocolate.

"You seem pretty relaxed for a man who is getting married in three days DiNozzo." I said, and he shook his head.

"Never been better Vance." He said, glaring at McGee as he finished his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, but his eating habits haven't changed." McGee said, and I laughed at the pair.

"I don't think they ever will." I said, and Tony laughed. He got up and walked over to the vending machine. I turned to McGee.

"Is he telling the truth?" I asked, and McGee shrugged.

"He keeps a happy face around Ziva, as she's more nervous than him for some reason. Nevertheless, he's fine. The only thing he's done that shows he nervous is eat." McGee said quietly, throwing some change at DiNozzo.

"Th-ank you Probie!" He said, picking up the change and pushing it into the vending machine. I shook my head, and McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"He always needs change." He said, and I laughed. Tony turned around, a look on his face. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a dollar and handing it to Tony. He tilted his head at me before grinning that cocky, thousand-watt grin.

"Thank you Mr. Director, Sir." He said, and I shook my head. McGee laughed.

"He's also experiencing random acts of childish behavior."

I laughed at McGee's statement, seeing the agents in a different light. Gone was their professional façade that I happened to always see when I walked into the bullpen. Although, McGee was still quite professional.

"A little nervous DiNozzo?" I asked, and he shrugged as he sat down with a king-size Snickers.

"You know, I've been asking myself that for a while now. I mean, sitting down and thinking about that. But, really, I'm fine. I mean, it's been like… nine… eight… a certain amount of years that my brain can't think of right now." McGee shook his head, and I fought back a laugh.

"Oh, you're fine." I said, and he widened his eyes at me.

"I am though. I'm very excited to get married, even though Gibbs is still anti-marriage and that kind of crap. He thinks we're going to get divorced. Still kind of bitter I guess. Ouch, hi boss."

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, and Tony sat up straight. He stopped talking, and winced as he felt the back of his head.

"That is _really_ starting to hurt boss." He said, and Gibbs shrugged. He was gone as quick as he came.

"Does he always-"

"Yes." The both said, and I shook my head. Ziva called for Tony, and he was gone in a flash. His chair shook at the quick movement to leave.

"He's nervous, but he is about as excited as ever. I've never seen him this excited, besides the day she came back to work." McGee said, picking up Tony's left Snickers bar.

"Did you know that for a month all he ever asked me was the date she was returning?" I asked, and McGee shook his head.

"I don't doubt that." He answered quietly. I heard them talking quietly, and then Ziva laughed. Tony yelped in pain, and Gibbs said something to the pair.

"I have to go. Duty calls." McGee said, and I nodded at him as he left. I sat in the break room for a while, thinking about the team. Well, two agents in particular.

I wasn't looking forward to sitting through the ceremony, as they usually were boring and long. No matter how much the couple loved each other, they couldn't quick the ceremony. Maybe the reception at Ducky's house would be entertaining, especially the speech McGee was going to have to give. Oh, I couldn't wait for that. And maybe, if Abby begged enough, Gibbs would get just a little sentimental. It would be nice to see the team outside of work, and my office. Along with on better circumstances. They always ended up in my office for the wrong reasons. Never just a small chitchat and coffee.

Hopefully, they would work out. Most likely they would, but heaven knows what could go wrong. However, after all of the crap they've been through they probably won't have any problems. Besides who gets the TV remote, what is for dinner, who gets to drive, who's on top, what furniture to buy… and then the office arguments. Hopefully they'll be able to keep it out of the office, and random escapades of sex in the elevator won't end up being resolved in my office, with a stoic Gibbs smiling condescendingly at me.

As I got up and walked back to the cat walk, I looked at the engaged pair. Ziva was sitting on Tony's desk, a file in her hand. She was obviously trying to figure something out, but Tony was watching her with a look that said he wasn't really listening. He smiled at her, catching himself before she did and he grabbed the file, walking away from her.

"Hey, that is mine." She said loudly, walking over to him. They started to play their cat and mouse game, until Tony kissed her cheek. She tilted her head at him, frowning and crossing her arms. She pushed him rather forcefully, and he pushed her back. Soon, they were wrestling. As I opened the door to my office, I heard them start to yell.

Oh crap. This was going to be the death of us all. And we were excited about it.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I did Vance any justice, but I think under his weird, exterior and his freaking tooth pick obsession, he's a nice guy. I mean, he has a wife right? I never got into his character, never liked him much, and I still don't. And not for Tiva related reasons. He just happens to piss me off with that FREAKING tooth pick. alkdsjf;alks Ah. Anywho, I hope this made you smile/nod/feel hopeful. "Oh, we're livin on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Oh! Livin on prayer!" Great song, needed to add it.**

**I am honestly sorry for the length of my authors notes tonight!**

**Reviews, with yo favorite line. I forgot how much I loved doing this. :D**


	6. Wouldn't that be a story for the kids?

**Yeah, this chapter is short, but Mike Franks is just kind of hard for me to write. I mean, I'd probably go crazy trying to write a longer chapter about them from Mike Franks POV. He's just.... aldkfj;sadlfkj;sad. Haha.**

**And yeah, I've updated like three times on this in the past three days. Quick updates is the name of my game. :) I'm also in a good mood at the moment, because my internet seems to be co-operating right now. Ah, yaya. :) It shall get worse later in the day, but right now it's going at the speed that is kind of faster than dial-up. GAH, I can't wait for tomorrow. :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: With Or Without You by U2 is what has been occupying my head for the past day. It's a great song, and the fact that i want a smoothie is kind of frustrating because we don't have any and the remote lost it's back. And for gods sake! Dave Chapelle's voice is ANNOYING! Ooo, Scooby Doo.**

* * *

_Franks POV_

Probie was making me go to the two, what are their names again? Ones an Italian boy.... DiNozzo. That was it. And Ziva, the one Gibbs left Mexico to help. Funny chick. Good looking too. Always wondered how the heck she ended up at NCIS. Good agent nonetheless.

And that DiNozzo kid was a handful. Crazy kid in my opinion. I saw him on painkillers once. Funniest sight of my life, but damn did I feel bad for whatever girl he was going home too. Turns out, he was going home to the Israeli chick. And I could understand.

She's crazy, a ninja, and could probably get him to do anything just by smiling at him. Not that he'd admit. He'd say he never could be seduced by a woman to go clothes shopping with her when we all saw him. Poor sucker. Love's a crazy, weird thing.

I knew Probie wasn't big on marriages, and the only reason why I was going was to crash it. Either that or he wanted someone to sit there and scowl with. Heh, what's a wedding without some excitement anyway? Heck I've been to a couple where at least three men stand up in objection at the proceedings. And at the wrong time. Drunk cousin Kenny just couldn't get over his sister was getting married I guess.

For them, though, I was going to try to have a good time. I mean, I ain't no sentimental kinda guy, and weddings are just that usually, but I was pretty sure this one wouldn't be sentimental. Heck, the way  
they argue they might not even get through the wedding without killing each other. Or, she could just knife him.

Wouldn't that be a story for the kids, ehh?

"Probie, what kinda gift should I get them two?" I asked, and Probie shrugged.

"Ask 'em yourself." He said, and I laughed.

"What, you think I'm stupid or somethin'?" Gibbs shook his head.

"No, but I'm not getting them a present."

I glared at him, before laughing. This was something only he would do.

"Gibbs, what the hell do you think they are gunna think when no gift from the liken of you shows up?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I already gave them one." He said, and that seemed to be the end of it. He disappeared, left me with his boat and bourbon. Hell knows where he was going. To sleep, ha.

"Already gave.... What the hell does that mean?" I yelled after him, taking a drink of the bourbon. I looked to the right of the bottle and picked up the note. I unfolded it, looking over the words.

Ah, so that's what he meant. I guess the gift of him being there, and giving them his blessin' was enough for the both of them.

…Who the hell taught him that kinda stuff? Sure as heck wasn't me.

* * *

**Kay, if that was awful you have every right to tell me.**

**By the way, I guess everyone's favorite line from last chapter was the last line. It's the one I got the most. Heehee, give me your favorite line again. The next chapter is most likely going to be just as short unless you guys want to help me out with Trent Korts POV. You help, I'll write something for you. As long as you give me a prompt. :D**

**Ehhh... nothing else to say. I know I'll think of something later as I work on my other fandom oneshot but... whatever.**

**Review with favorite line and something about Trent Kort's point of view and attitude. Thanks. :D**


	7. Everyone is human and breakable

**AH, my internet uncrashed itself! Haha. So, it crashed yesterday just as I got the idea for this. Then, I finish and I want to post it but the internet has stopped. So, I just edited it fifteen times, caught some pretty bad mistakes that I'm ashamed of, and then got on my iTouch this morning to see the internet working! Happy, happy little Izzy. **

**Anyway, if this chapter seems totally OOC know that I don't really know the character of Trent Kort. I went off what most of you said, and what M E Wofford has been pushing since I started considering Trent Kort in this. Haha, I added it in there for ya. **

**I want to thank you guys for getting me over 100 reviews. That made me fall out of my seat and giggle in joy. Special thanks to Silent Falling Rain, Ranel U. Owel, and Sbteja for the help with Kort. I re-read your reviews while working on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh the wonderful things that I could own, if I only have money. I wish that I had a bundle of it, but alas, I'm broke.**

* * *

_Trent Kort's POV_

How I ended up getting the scary ninja chick, Ziva David, out of Somalia, I'll never remember. All I could remember though was the wedding invitation I received from her and Anthony DiNozzo. At first, I wanted to say no, until I remembered Ziva saying someday she would show her gratification. Hence why I was going. I didn't exactly want to, however, something was pushing me to go.

I learned a lot about Ziva after saving her. I was a little intimidated by her at first, the day Tony punched me in the face. I was about to punch him back, but something in her eyes made me stop. Like she was saying:

"Hit him and you shall never see the light of day again. Possibly not even the afterlife, if there be one."

I didn't need to see her in action to know she could do harm. In some odd way, I respected her. Maybe that was why I rescued her. No one should have to go through or be in the situation I got her out of. She was weak, almost gone when I got her into the plane. And she kept mumbling words that I didn't care to understand until she grabbed my arm and made me look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face so badly bruised and swollen I couldn't see one of her eyes, her body covered in blood, and she asked me where DiNozzo was. As we worked to get her wrapped up and stop the bleeding, I was the one who had to keep her from falling asleep in fear of a concussion. Each time she almost dozed off, her question as I gently squeezed her shoulder involved another member of the NCIS team. I guess she hit her head hard, because she asked where Jenny was. I felt the biggest pang of sorrow for her I'd ever felt in my life.

And maybe that was why I was dragging myself to the wedding. She was different, and I couldn't help the feeling of respect I had for her. Her recovery was miraculous, so say the least. I was amazed at how fast she was walking. Not that she was doing well at it, but her usual self was back in no time. She still scared me, but not as much.

After seeing someone you think is invincible in the situation she was in, you realize everyone is human and breakable.

I went and visited her many time whilst she was in the hospital. It depended on whether they had a case or not, but usually someone from the NCIS team was there. The forensic Goth girl liked to sit on the bed next to Ziva and brush her hair. Huge chunks of her hair had been cut, and the time it spent dirty had damaged it. It would take time before her normal hair came back. The man who looked like he was stuck in his teen years, McGee I think I heard her call him, sat and read books to her. Her eye hadn't exactly healed fully, and they had a bandage over it.

"We do not wish to risk possible infection." The doctor had said when asked.

So, McGee sat there and read old, tattered books. I recognized some of the covers, and noticed he was reading works by Shakespeare sometimes. I guess he was a Romeo and Juliet kind of guy.

On the rare occasion that I found Jethro Gibbs with her, they weren't talking. She was asleep, and he was holding her hand. I knew she had night terrors from the trauma, as I learned one time when she fell asleep during my visit. Moreover, I guess the comfort of his hand was enough to let her sleep. I knew their relationship, no matter what, would stay intact. The look of pure relief when he saw her heart beat on the monitor was priceless, until he masked it by drinking his coffee. I knew that, in his own way, he would thank me for bringing her back. I didn't know when, but I knew that someday he would. He was that kind of man. What needed to be said would be said eventually.

Tony. Now, when I saw him walking into the hospital hallway, my first thought was to confront him. And I did. He gave me a look that said he didn't want to fight, and if I wanted to, I could hit him until they pulled me off him. Something in the way his shoulders sagged, and his unshaven face made me feel almost sorry for him.

Almost.

I let him pass to go to her room, but not without telling him, he was lucky. As he walked away, to her room, I got ready to see how they interacted. I was surprised to walk in there ten minutes later to see them both asleep, Ziva facing away from him, and Tony's head on the hospital bed. Right as I walked in, though, Ziva's hand moved to where Tony's sat and she linked their pinkies. That was how I knew she wasn't asleep. She was pretending.

Despite breaking out of a semi-unconscious state to ask where he was, she was pretending not to know he was there with her.

Needless to say, I was completely confused. Until the Goth, who I then learned was named Abby, told me everything about what had happened. And not the basic need to know stuff that I got when I was dispatched to get Ziva. Suddenly, her situation became even more horrifying. Against my best judgment, I befriended the Goth. She knew who I was already, and I learned that she was the gossip queen of NCIS. If there was gossip, she said, she knew it and could probably prove it or disprove it. As it was her job.

It was three years later when I got the invitation. And it wasn't a through the mail invitation. Ziva hand delivered it to me. At my skeptical look, she said that everything was much better now. That wasn't why I was giving her the look, but it answered my next look I was going to give her. She told me that since I had saved her, and since I was the one who brought her back from that room (to which reference she shuddered), she had persuaded Tony to invite me.

When she said persuaded, though, I got the idea that it involved many smiles and other… sexual things. Just the thought that my presence was going to unnerve Tony made me say yes faster than I could say no.

Nonetheless, I knew it would work between them. I knew what they had gone through, and they came back from that stronger than before. I watched them one day upon a visit to NCIS as they argued and flirted in that weird way I'd only ever seen them do. As soon as Gibbs needed them, they stood next to each other and listened to his orders. After hearing them, they sat down at their desks and went to work. Most of my time at NCIS was spent with Director Vance, but when we walked back down to the bullpen, I saw them communicating across the room with their eyes. It was intense to watch, but I noticed that no one around me even noticed. Gibbs even asked them what _they_ were thinking. _They _were thinking. Not Tony, or Ziva, _they._ I was completely amazed, and then they answered his question with the simplest of ease, completing each other's sentences as they talked. This also surprised no one but me.

And then, after they delivered their award worthy speech about Lt. Jesse Spears' life, they went back to that game of arguing and flirting.

I guess some things cannot and will not ever change.

* * *

**Once again, if this seemed OOC, know it's because I haven't really studied the character of Trent Kort and I really can't know what he's like. Besides CIA, and they are cheeky bastards, who like to sneak around and stuff. Haha. Excuse the language. :)**

**Anyway, review with your favorite line. There isn't a lot of funny stuff in here, at least I think, but there's a lot of thoughts.**

**Thanks. Izzzy.**


	8. Deer In The Headlights Look

**Wait for it.... wait for it.... wait for it.... I GOT DSL!!! Yee for me!!! I finally have fast internet!!! I'm like super siked. I'm so happy and so happy and so happy. EEEK! Okay, since I got internet back and I had this almost complete, I decided to post. :)**

**I was going to do Fornell, but I decided against it. Heh, even though he is one of my favorite characters. Anywho, this chapter was the inspiration for this whole story's idea, other than M E Wofford suggesting it. I had this chapter before the rest. :) And, personally, I like this chapter even though I feel the characters are out of character and it's a little odd to me to write in Gibbs POV but... watch'a gunna do?**

**Note: I will try to update Forever Tomorrow in the next couple days. I have a tad bit o' writers block. Not my fault though, blame where the muse took me. :(**

**Disclaimer: I now own DSL from At&t, and the help guy that helped me fix the set up process made my day when he said "Well, ma'am, I believe you are all set up. How bout you type in a couple addresses into the search box, see what happens. Kay, well then you have internet." Nice guy.**

* * *

_Gibbs POV_

They never fooled me, no matter how much they tried to. I could see right through their banter, and what I saw wasn't what had me thinking. The potential that was behind their banter was what had me thinking. They cared, more than they wanted to admit. Avoidant about their feelings never worked out for those two.

One of the only times Tony showed me his true feelings about her was when he found me in my basement, drinking bourbon and cleaning my tools. He banged down the stairs, his feet dropping heavily on each step.

"Whoa, there was a boat here wasn't there boss? Or has it been that long?" He asked, finally reaching me. I looked at him, taking a drink of the bourbon.

"Right, small talk." He said, and he rocked back on the balls of his feet. I tilted my head to watch him carefully, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I got up, walking across the empty basement to the tool table.

"Did you come here to stand around, DiNozzo?" I asked, and I could practically feel him jump.

"Actually, no boss, see… heh, I actually came to ask you something." He said, and I turned to look at him. He looked nervous, and that was when I saw his hand fidgeting in his pocket. Nodding, I pulled a stool out next to the one I was sitting on. He sat down, staring at the floor. I handed him the bourbon bottle, and he crinkled his nose.

"Ah, I'm fine." He said, and I chuckled.

"You don't seem fine." I said, and he shrugged.

"Ever been nervous? Ah, who am I kidding? You're Jethro Gibbs. You've never nervous." He said, and I shook my head.

"I've been nervous." I defended, and he laughed.

"Oh, really. Like when, name one time?" He asked, I paused, and he nodded.

"See, you can't remember." He said, and I smiled.

"I can remember." Tony shook his head before looking back down at the ground. I glared at him.

"See, the thing is, I was going to ask…" He trailed off, and I slapped the back of his head. "Thanks."

He paused again, and I saw him fumble with his pocket more.

"I never coined you as the type to ask permission."

He turned to stare at me, and I shrugged.

"Fiddling with something in your pocket, nervous; I'm not blind DiNozzo. No matter what anyone says."

He nodded, pulling the small box out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to me, nervously playing with the end of his shirt. The ring was small, but Ziva's fingers weren't huge. The stone was simple, but I didn't expect him to go all out. He wasn't that kind of guy either.

"I… was going to ask you earlier but I chickened out. I told myself three years ago that I would ask you to marry her, if I ever got the chance. For a while there, I thought I'd never even talk to her like we used to." I noticed he didn't say the event. With him, it was just dates.

"I know we've been officially dating for only two years, but I love her boss. I know you aren't big on marriage and all, but it doesn't hurt to try right?"

He looked at me, and I realized how truly nervous he was. I put my hand on his shoulder, handing him the ring back.

"I don't need a speech Tony." I said, and he grimaced.

"Sorry boss, and yes, I know apologizing is a sign of weakness. Won't happen again boss." He said, and I shook my head. I sat back, taking another drink of the bourbon. This time, Tony took a drink as well, and I thought over what he was asking, or trying to at least.

"I wanted to ask someone permission to marry their daughter, you know? And since Eli David isn't exactly speaking to Ziva or me well… I know that you've been close since the first day she came here. I know for a fact that she thinks of you as a father, and honestly, you're like a father to all of us. Well, besides like Palmer and Ducky, because Ducky is more of a lovable grandfather and Palmer is just weird-"I slapped the back of his head again, and he grinned.

"I'm getting immune to that."

"I wish I was immune to your ramblings." I mumbled, and he laughed.

"Right. In all honesty, it's your fault." I glared at him, and he corrected himself. "What I mean is, I'm waiting for an answer here."

I looked at the velvet box in his hand, and then at his face.

"You don't have to ask for my permission." I said, and he nodded. He was about to speak when I cut him off.

"I know you'll be good to her. You've lost her twice, I think you've learned your lessons." I said, and he grinned.

"Well, you know. I'm a slow learner." He said, and we laughed.

"Oh, boy do I know." I said, and he stopped laughing.

"Hey, that was an insult." He said, and I shook my head at him.

"I'm very proud of you Anthony." I said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. Deer in the headlights look was what I got.

"And I'm sure that, no matter what, you'll remember that since you came to me to ask permission, you'll have to answer to me if anything goes wrong." Tony paled, but then he laughed as I smiled.

"Right, well, I can't make any promises, but I doubt you'll ever have to kiss my ass."

"I don't kick ass." I said, and he shook his head.

"Oh yeah, you do." He paused, and he got serious again. "Thanks, Gibbs. I-It means a lot to me." He said, and I patted his shoulder again. He got up, stretching out his back before disappearing up the stairs. As I watched him go, I let a real smile cross my face.

Maybe they'd be alright. Hopefully though, because I'm getting to old to kick ass. Literally, that is.

* * *

**See, I think that Gibbs really is such a fatherly figure to the team. I really do. And I'm pretty sure that Tony values Gibbs' opinion and thoughts. "Loyal St. Bernard." as Gibbs put it. And after the season finale, well... Eli David better not be back in the dang series. I'll be fllying down to LA to have a talk with the writers. Heehee, anyone wish to join? LOL, kay well. Off to update other things.**

**Review with yo favorite line. Make my day even better. I'll wake up tomorrow and someone will be dead, just watch my Karma.**


	9. Got'cha Enjoy blank pages

**Dang, well this is the final chapter. I mean, the last and final chapter. No if's ands or buts my friends. I am quite saddened, but this chapter made me smile to write. I find great pleasure in writing humor. :D**

**Special special special thanks to M E Wofford for the idea, and everyone who reviewed this little piece. I mean, really. It means a lot to me. :) I really did love getting those long reviews with the favorite lines and all. **

**Anywho, last chapter last chapter. Gah, sad. If ANYONE has some sort of idea at all for another collection of oneshots, tell me. I'd be really happy to write it. If I get inspired, that is. :D**

**Disclaimer: Heck, I think you know. Owning something as great as CBS would be just perfectly dandy and fine with me. I'd probably get a little, oh, Idk. pig headed and abusive with my power and make great stuff happen on the only best of shows. For example, Grissom wouldn't have left CSI, Jenny would have NEVER died, and Rigsby wouldn't have intrupted that moment where Jane felt Lisbon's smiling face on the Mentalist. Case, closed. Oh, and I'd stop airing really bad shows that get dropped after like three episodes. Only good stuff goes!**

* * *

_Tony's POV_

I watched Ziva as she read something, her eyes narrowing and widening as she read. I reached across the couch to try to get the paper from her, but she pulled it to her chest. In her other hand, she held an envelope that obviously had more papers in it.

"Lemme see." I said, and she shook her head. She kept reading the paper, and a blush crossed her face. I watched as she shoved the paper away. Playfully, I reached over and tried to grab it. She held it away from me, but I grabbed the envelope.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, and I jumped off the couch before she could lunge at me. She chased after me, and I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and laying against it.

"Tony!" She yelled, and I laughed.

"I want to see." I said, and she huffed. I pulled a paper out of the envelope, noticing there were two pieces stapled to each other.

"Tony, I am warning you." She said.

"I know, bodily harm, no sex for a week, and no rubbing the belly. I've heard it all sweet checks, and I'm pretty sure you're bluffing." I said through the door, and she kicked it.

"Tony!" She yelled louder, and I smirked as I read the beginning of what looked like Palmers handwriting. He'd written two pages, of what?

"I think this one is for you. It's say's you scare him, him being Palmer of course."

"Read farther, I bet you will be singing a different tune." She snapped, and I smiled at her correct idiom.

"Ah ah ninja chick, I don't think-hey!" I said, reading farther. She laughed, still pushing at the door.

"I told you." She laughed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no sweet checks, it gets better. Did you read all of what our dear Palmer boy wrote?" I asked, and she kicked the door again. I was losing ground. I pushed myself up against it, and locked the door.

"No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me."

"It says here, and I'm quoting the young lass, 'There was one Ziva that never scared me though. She couldn't reach me, her running wasn't allowed (I swear, Tony chained her to a chair), McGee had her knife hidden in a lock box in his locked desk drawer, and Gibbs didn't allow her to leave her desk. No, a pregnant Ziva was a safe Ziva.'

"Did you read that sweet checks?" I asked, and she pushed on the door.

"I swear, I am going to kill you."

"He thinks you're safe when you're pregnant. He obviously hasn't' seen you trying to push down the bathroom door. Which, I might remind you, is not good for you right now. Stop it."

"Give me back the papers and I will stop!" She yelled, and I pushed Palmers paper under the door. I heard her grab it, and rustle it a little bit.

"Hey, don't ruin that. I might want to keep that." I said, and she growled at me.

"I do not care." She said, and I smiled.

"Yes, you do. However, your hormones are getting the better of you. What are you craving right now? I can jump out the window and be back with it before you even notice I'm gone. Although… I just told you the plan so you do know…" She laughed at me, and I could tell she was calming down.

"Give me the rest."

"Hold on. It seems…. Vance wrote something? Hm, I wonder what this says. Have you read this yet, no? Well, here's a good quote for you. 'However, after all of the crap they've been through they probably won't have any problems. Besides who gets the TV remote, what is for dinner, who gets to drive, who's on top, what furniture to buy… and then the office arguments. Hopefully they'll be able to keep it out of the office, and random escapades of sex in the elevator won't end up being resolved in my office, with a stoic Gibbs smiling condescendingly at me.' Well, that's mean. We don't fight about all of that stuff."

"But we did the elevator thing." She said back, and I felt a huge smirk cross my face.

"Oh, well. They all knew that was coming. Besides, with Gibbs throwing the emergency switch every fifteen minutes, I bet they didn't even bother to wonder where we went." I said, pushing the paper under the door to her. I heard her fold it up carefully.

"Can I come in there now?" She asked, and I turned my face against the door.

"Are you going to attack me?" I asked, and she didn't answer. "Then no."

"Fine then. Just wait until you read the rest."

I pulled out the rest of the papers, frowning at some and smiling widely at others. When I got to McGee's, however, my face took on a new look. I knew because I watched myself in the mirror for a second before opening the door carefully to see Ziva sitting against the opposite wall, a bottle of juice in her hand. I closed the door, making sure it latched, before I sat down against it. She bent her feet so they gently graced my knees.

"Did you read McGee's?" I asked, and she shook her head. I looked down at the paper, and then began to read. As I read, I made sure to watch her face. She looked away from me halfway though, and I realized how lucky I really was. When I finished, I crawled over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." I said, in more of a peace offer than anything. She looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"I read the one from Gibbs." She said, and I swallowed. That would explain the smile.

"You didn't tell me you asked Gibbs permission to marry me." She said, and I shrugged.

"You didn't tell me the first thing you asked for when Kort saved you was where I was." I retorted, and she shrugged.

"I could not remember that."

"Or the fact that you were really awake when I came to see you for the first time in the hospital, and that you linked our pinkies." I said, and she shrugged.

"You were asleep. When I woke, you had disappeared." She said, and I smiled at her. I wrapped my arms around the smallest part of her body, right below her breasts, and kissed her hair.

"So, can I rub the belly?" I asked, and she hit me. She made a move to get up and I gently pushed her up by her butt. She glared at me before walking… waddling away towards the kitchen. I followed her, finding her in front of the fridge, searching for some food.

"See, I was right. You were craving something." I joked.

"I wanted the papers." She said, grabbing the box of Hersey's bars and taking one. When she turned around, I held up the envelope for her. She watched me closely, calculating if I was joking or not. When she finally decided, she took the envelope from me. I was halfway to the bathroom, ready to hide, when she figured out only two papers were in there.

"Hey!" She yelled, and I laughed as I locked the bathroom door and stood next to it waiting.

"Can I have them back? Abby gave them to me." She said, and I mulled that over.

"Can I have Palmers?" I asked, and she shoved a piece of paper under the door. I pushed the envelope back under the door, and the picked up the paper. When I opened it, I found out why she gave it to me so willingly.

_Got'cha. Enjoy blank pages._

"You irk me woman!" I yelled in a joking tone.

"I love you too my little hairy butt."

**_Fin._**

* * *

**That is it! Ah, the sad feeling of another story ended. Oh well, on to other fun and dark dark ideas. My muse is completely gone off the deep end and is threatening to kill me if I don't do the darker story I'm doing for Mentalist, and the place where I'm pretty sure Forever Tomorrow is going to go. But I SHALL PREVAIL!!! Muhahahaha *cough cough cough* Gahhh.**

**Leave me your favorite line, and favorite moment from someone elses eyes. Give me your favorite chapter too. Oh, and if you like humor and the team being just plain silly, check out the little oneshot I wrote called 'Stains and Pains'. It made me crack up giggling, a rare sight unless I'm reading reviews. :)**

**-Thanks, again. Izzy.**


End file.
